1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bulk acoustic wave filter.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growth of wireless mobile communications technology, various high frequency components are needed that may efficiently transmit information in a limited frequency band. Among high frequency components, filters, transmitters, receivers, and duplexers are key components used in wireless mobile communications technology.
A component that is widely used among the filters, transmitters, receivers, and duplexers is a bulk acoustic wave filter (BAW). The size and unit price of the bulk acoustic wave filter are typically significant factors considered when choosing high frequency components. Therefore, in order to reduce the overall size and unit price of the high frequency components, the size and unit price of the bulk acoustic wave filter need to be further reduced.